Two in the Life of ONE!
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: The chances of two people who look exactly alike and not being related are… House heads off to rehab alone :: though at the PPTH House shows up as a patient who got hit by a car and is experiencing memory problems… READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two in the Life of One

Rating: K+

Summary: The chances of two people who look exactly alike and not being related are… House heads off to rehab alone though at the PPTH House shows up as a patient who gets hit by a car and is experiencing memory problems… READ AND REVIEW!!!

Wilson came into House's office. House was sitting at his desk with his head down and the curtains were closed. "What's wrong with you?" Wilson asked House.

"I'm pregnant!" House said slightly lifting his head off the desk.

"What?" Wilson looked at him questioningly.

"I'm pregnant. I don't know who the father is and this is all a mess. I am going to have to drop out of school, and I so wanted to go to college." House rolled his head over to look at Wilson. "You are so stupid."

"Well you never know in this department!" Wilson pointed out. "What really is wrong?"

"Migraine." House informed him.

"Self inflected?" Wilson questioned moving closer. "You've been known to do that from time to time."

"Nope this is the natural kind."

Wilson moved closer to House he realized that House's face was dripping with sweat and his eyes had dark circles under them. "You're detoxing aren't you?"

"Isn't that when you stop taking you drug of choice and your body reacts badly to it?" House asked pulling out his vicodin bottle and took one. "Nope not that."

"Have you taken anything?"

"Like? Von Lieberman's miracle cure?"

"Well no, but like aspirin." Wilson tried to figure out what was going on.

"Umm, no, but I'm fine." House returned his head to the desk as it was when Wilson walked in.

"House, what's going on?" Wilson questioned again.

"Don't you have chemo kids to deal with or something?"

Wilson gave up and walked out.

House was in fact detoxing he just didn't want anyone to know he was trying to stop just in case he was unable to do it. He didn't want people to think he was weak. Being the genius he was, House replace the vicodin in his bottle with simple white tic-tacs. That way no one questioned him not using.

House had been off the vicodin for three days now and the withdraw symptoms were getting worse. First it started out with sweating and vomiting, now it has moved on to muscle pains and bone pains. House's blood pressure was rising and he was experiencing some serious cramps, not to mention his leg hurt. House got up and packed his things up. He couldn't stay there any longer he needed to go home.

"House, where are you going?" Cameron question as he walked past her without a word.

"Home," He said groggily.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cameron asked him.

"Headache, no if you don't mind…" House continued to the elevator.

"Where's he going?" Foreman asked Cameron.

"He says he has a headache, so he's going home. He looks really sick though." Cameron was worried.

XXXXXXXXX

"And Cut! That's a wrap!" The director said to the cast and crew on set.

Everyone cheered and applauded. Hugh Laurie, a famous British actor, was the star and as everyone went on their separate way after the party. Hugh was a little drunk and opted for walking back to his hotel. As he walked down the road he tripped on the sidewalk and fell in front of an on coming car.

When the paramedics showed up they searched him for ID but didn't find any. Another EMT looked at him and realized who it was. "Get him to Princeton Plainsboro." He told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, mom." House answered his phone when her number appeared on his phone.

"Oh Greg, I have some news to tell you. Is there anyway you can come out here?" She asked.

"I really can't. You see…" It was now or never. "I have a pain management problem… I'm addicted to pain killers. I am going to check myself into rehab." He told her.

"Oh sweetheart," Blythe felt for her son. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No mom. This is something I am going to have to do on my own." House reached the door of the building he was heading for.

"I'll be praying for you. And when you get out I want to tell you something very important. I love you Greg"

"I love you too mom!"

House went into the University Medical Hospital Center to check himself in to rehab. He didn't want anyone to know he was there (well except his mother now knew). "I'm checking myself in for rehab. I have a problem." He told the lady at the front desk and they showed him to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Two in the Life of One

Rating: K+

Summary: The chances of two people who look exactly alike and not being related are… House heads off to rehab alone though at the PPTH House shows up as a patient who gets hit by a car and is experiencing memory problems… READ AND REVIEW!!!

As the Ambulance reached the hospital, Cuddy received information that House had been involved in an accident and was being rushed in.

"Wilson," She called Wilson's office phone. "I need you and House's team down in the ER. House was in an accident I don't have detail but from what I heard he was hit by a car."

Wilson's heart dropped and he went to get the team and the four of them ran down to the ER.

Hugh, who they thought was House, had a broken leg in different 7 places (mainly in the knee and thigh area) and was bleeding internally. He was also unconscious and they were not sure yet about what type of head injury he had received when he hit the ground. House's team rushed about trying to help him in anyway they could.

After the surgery, the surgeon came out to talk with Wilson and Cuddy. "The amount of scar tissue was less then I had expected." He started. "There was a serious amount of damage to his femur and patella that we have since mended."

"What do you mean less scar tissue?" Wilson asked.

"With the amount of surgery he has already gone through several years ago. He should have little to no muscle left in his thigh. It is almost as though the muscle has kick started and began regenerating itself." The man told them.

"So if this hadn't happened…" Cuddy started.

"He was regaining usage of his leg and this is going to dramatically slow that down."

Cuddy put her hand up to her mouth. "And now?"

"It is hard to say for sure."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do we do now?" Cameron asked as they sat in his hospital room after the multiple surgeries.

"We wait and hope that he come out of this soon." Wilson said rubbing the back of his neck. This was going to be some of the longest days he had ever experienced.

Three days past and there was no change in Hugh's condition. Cameron and Wilson had switched off taking turns sitting with him. Foreman and Chase would come in every now and again just to see how he was doing.

"Where am I?" Hugh asked as he slowly trying to figure out where he was. "Who are you?" He asked Cameron who was sitting next to him.

"House? " She smiled at him.

"You're name is House?" He asked.

"No your name is House. My name is Allison Cameron. I work for you. Do you remember anything."

Hugh stopped a moment and thought. He was having a hard time figuring anything out. He didn't know his own name he didn't know this girl sitting next to him and he had no clue where he was. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a car and broke your right leg in 7 places. You had some internal bleeding and have been unconscious for the past three days. However you BP has been normal and you EEG and CT scans all came back normal as well." She said while checking his eyes and the monitors.

"And that means?" Hugh questioned.

"Dr. House, are you okay? You really don't remember anything?" She was now worried and reaching for the phone to call Foreman, Chase, Wilson, and Cuddy.

"I don't know who I am…" Hugh trailed off.

Cuddy and Wilson quickly came into the room. "House, you're back!" Cuddy was smiling at him.

"Who are you?"

"He is experiencing some amnesia he doesn't know who or where he is." Cameron informed them. "Let alone who any of us are."

Foreman took over checking him out. "House we are going to have to run some tests to find out what is causing this." Then Foreman went into a long list of medical test and procedures. Hugh starred at him blankly. "Do you understand any of that?" Foreman questioned his vacant expression.

"No, should I?" Hugh asked.

The rest of them starred at each other concerned.

"Shouldn't we call his parents?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

House had been admitted to a 30day rehab program. During these 30 days he was to have as little contact with the outside world as possible.

He could have one visitor and one phone call each week. He decided he'd better call Wilson to tell him not to worry. "You've reached the home of Dr. James Wilson please leave a message- BEEP!" This was not the type of thing you left on a phone message. House hung up.

"Next on Fox News 10: A local doctor was nearly killed when he was hit by an on coming car. Then find out what celebrity has turned up missing…" The television stated. House only partially paid attention to it and turned the channel there had to be something more interesting on.

XXXXXXXX

At the Hospital, it was the same reaction. Cuddy didn't want to see the coverage on House's accident so she turned off the television and went to his hospital room.

"Cameron, you've been here since his accident, haven't you?" Cuddy asked walking into the room. Hugh was sleeping and Cameron was still sitting next to him.

"Yeah," she said softly looking at the sleeping man.

"I'll sit with him, go home get some rest, a shower, eat something. You can come back in the morning."

"I can't go home." Her eyes were glassing over.

Cuddy gave her a look, "At least go sleep in an extra bed and get a shower."

"Alright," Cameron sighed but abandoned her seat. Cuddy took over her post as Cameron exited the room.

Something was different about House and Cuddy wasn't sure what. She kept thinking about what the surgeon had said to her and Wilson, and couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Cuddy put the thoughts out of her head.

The next day Hugh was being released from the hospital, even though the underlying cause for the amnesia was not clear. He had hit his head and there was a good chance that could be a major part of his problem but they would give it time and see what came of it. Wilson was going to stay with him while he still ha d the cast on his leg and House's team would take shifts during the day just helping him out. The main focus in the Diagnostics Department was to make sure House would be able to return to head it again.

"And this is where I live?" Hugh questioned.

"You really don't remember it?" Wilson asked.

"No," Hugh tried but couldn't. This was all so new to him.

Wilson helped House up out of the wheelchair and towards the couch with extra help from House's cane. Hugh had no control over the can and was having difficulty walking with it. "How does someone walk with one of these?"

"Greg, you've used one everyday for the past eight years." Wilson informed him.

Hugh starred at him unsure if that was true. "Why?"

"You had an infarction in your right thigh." Wilson reminded him.

"A what?" Hugh was confused.

"A blood clot. It stopped the blood flow in your leg and your muscles died."

"Sounds painful."

"You mean you can't feel the pain in your leg?"

"My knee hurts and I mean yes it hurts but it is livable." Hugh looked at him like it was no big deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Two in the Life of One

Rating: K+

Summary: The chances of two people who look exactly alike and not being related are… House heads off to rehab alone though at the PPTH House shows up as a patient who gets hit by a car and is experiencing memory problems… READ AND REVIEW!!!

The recommended 30 days for House's rehab had pasted. He had not once gotten a hold of Wilson and figured everyone was worried about where he had ended up. House graduated from rehab and was proud of himself for getting clean.

The first place he had gone was back to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It was midday and he knew Wilson would more than likely be there.

"House," Cameron greeted him. "What are you doing?"

"I came to talk to Wilson."

"First off, he's at your place and secondly why did you remove your cast?" He was confused.

She pulled out her pen light and checked his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He batted her away.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Yes," He smarted off. "Do you?"

"Can you tell me your mother's name?"

"Blythe. What is the matter with you?"

"House you had lost your memory after being hit by a car." She hugged him.

"What?" Now he was completely lost. "I've been in rehab for the past month."

"What?" She joined him in being lost. "Can I check you out?" Cameron questioned.

"You can check me out when ever you want… However now I was you to tell me what is going on!"

"A month ago you were walking down the street a little drunk and fell into the street and were hit by a car." She told him. "You broke your leg multiple places and lost your memory."

"There are two problems with what you just said. First, does my leg look broken? And secondly have you ever seen me that irresponsible with drinking?"

He had a point and Cameron knew it. "But I saw you." Cameron was really confused now.

"Where's Wilson?"

"At your apartment."

House turned and left again.

About ten minutes later, Wilson and Hugh walked into the hospital.

"You have your cast on…" Cameron said as she went towards them.

"For at least two more weeks, why… shouldn't I?" Hugh asked.

"Don't you remember talking with me earlier?" Cameron questioned.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday." Hugh was lost as was Wilson.

"No you were here ten minutes ago we stood over there and talked." Lost again.

"He's been with me all day." Wilson stated. "Cameron I think you've been working too much lately. Maybe you should go home."

"Maybe you're right." Cameron left scratching her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House was standing in his apartment; it wasn't how he had left it. Of course, Cameron said Wilson had been there so that was to be expected. House called Wilson; however, he heard the phone ringing from inside the apartment. "Cameron thought I was the one losing my mind." House played off.

The phone still in House's hand rang. The caller ID displayed a number he didn't know. "Hello?" He answered.

"Greg, dear you told me you were going to call today." It was House's mother.

"When did I say that?" House was confused. He hadn't talked to him mother since before rehab. She was the last person he called right before checking himself in but hadn't spoken to her since.

"The last time we spoke." Blythe answered

House stopped and tried to remember the last time he spoke to his mother. "Do you mind if I just come over?

"Of course not, is that Dr. Wilson coming with you?"

"No, I can't get a hold of him."

"Is someone there with you?" Blythe asked.

"No, why?" House didn't even have the television on so she wasn't hearing the voices.

"Should there be?" Blythe asked.

"No, why?"

"Well when I talked to you last you made it sound like you had constant supervision. Not anymore?"

"That was while I was in rehab." Greg told her.

"Oh, how's that going for you?" Blythe ask thinking about physical rehabilitation.

"Really good."

"Well that's good news sweetie. Would you like to stay for dinner when you come?"

House let out a sigh; he would like to spend some time with his mother again, but his father… not so much. "I would love to." He finally decided

"You remember how to get here right?" She asked him.

"Mom, it's the same house you've lived in for 26 years I'm sure I can find it."

"Greg dear, don't you remember coming to my new place?"

"When did you get a new place?" House asked her.

"When I divorced your father. You don't remember that do you?"

House could not figure this out. It was as though; while he was in rehab his life went on living without him. "Umm, could you give me directions again?" House wasn't sure what was going on but he decided just to roll with the punches for now.

She told him how to get to her place again.

House went outside and got on his bike and rode to his mother's new home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I think you should review and tell me what you kids are thinking!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Two in the Life of One

Rating: K+

Summary: The chances of two people who look exactly alike and not being related are… House heads off to rehab alone though at the PPTH House shows up as a patient who gets hit by a car and is experiencing memory problems… READ AND REVIEW!!!

Hugh had a doctor's appointment that morning and after a few test the doctor told Hugh it was alright if the cast came off of Hugh's leg.

"Seriously?" Hugh was amazed.

"You will still have to walk with the cane for support…"

"I've been told I have to do that anyway."

"Oh, that's right." The doctor smiled. "Alright."

Hugh walked castless to his office. Cameron was in the conference room she had some paper work to finish before she could leave for home.

"I thought you were leaving." Hugh said walking into the room.

"I just need to finish…" Cameron looked up to see him standing there without a cast again. "I'm going home now."

She packed up her stuff, and then headed out.

"Are you finished?" Wilson asked as he stepped into House's office. Hugh was sitting at the desk waiting to go back home. Without his memory, there were no seeing of the patients for him and Wilson preferred it that he wasn't alone very long. Hugh never complained.

"Yeah are you?" Hugh asked him.

"No something came up and I am going to be here for most of the night. However, Chase is going to take you home. If that's alright." Chase appeared behind Wilson in the door way.

"It's fine. Are you ready?" Hugh asked Chase. House stepped out from behind the desk and the other two saw his cast off for the first time.

Chase liked this new House he wasn't mean or rude. He was kind and polite and a good person to be around. He felt bad for what had happened but for the rest of them it was like a vacation from rude comments.

Hugh and Chase walked towards the elevator. Wilson watched them go. He had that Messiah complex and wanted to save House at every turn. Wilson didn't blame House for any of this but nearly a month of worrying about who would be watching out for him was wearing at Wilson and he needed a break. Chase was there to take up the slack. Wilson was thankful for Chase, who had offered to take over for the next few days.

Hugh and Chase rode home in nearly complete silence. Only once they pulled up in front of the apartment did Chase speak up. "Where's your bike?" Chase asked him.

Hugh looked around a bit then back at Chase. "I thought it was out here. Wilson probably knows where it is. I don't remember these things anymore." His memory loss had almost become a joke for him, even though it frustrated him most of the time.

"Don't think it could have gotten stolen do you?" Chase asked.

"Doubt it."

Leaving it at House forgot and Wilson would know the two went into the apartment. The light on the answering machine was blinking.

"You have 1 new message. 'Sweetie when you come by is there anyway you could bring a box of tissues? I have this cold and I go through a ridiculous amount a day. Love you!'"

"Are you going to your mother's today," Chase asked.

"Umm," Hugh checked the planner Wilson got set up for him. "Not for three days."

"Odd," Chase stated. "Is she normally like that?"

Hugh thought for a moment. "I don't know," he shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXX

House got to his mother's about forty minutes after he got off the phone with her.

"Mom," he called as he walked in the door.

House walked back to her kitchen to see his mother standing there cutting up vegetables. "Did you get my message by any chance?"

'No, I left right after I hung up the phone. What did you need?"

"Oh nothing," She said her voice displaying her stuffy nose.

"Are you sick?" House asked his mom.

"Oh it's just a cold."

"Let me be the doctor." He went over to check his mother out.

"Greg, honestly I'm fine."

"Let me get you something for it " When it came to common colds House would send anyone in the clinic packing, but his mother… he really was a good son.

"Alright, if it will make this go away." Blythe knew disagreeing with her son would be no good. Greg would do it anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

House had a nice dinner with his mother catching up with her. After leaving though, he went by the hospital to get his mother's medications. While there, he noticed a light coming from under the door to Wilson's office.

"Jimmy, why are you here so late?" House walked into his office without knocking.

"House, why are you here?" Wilson looked up confused.

"I work here don't I?"

"Where's Chase?" Wilson rubbed the back of his neck frustrated.

"This hour probably at home in bed, why?"

"What did you do to him?" Wilson asked wide eyed.

"Nothing, I haven't seen him." 'Was this how the world was when you weren't high?' If so House though he might start using again just so he knew what everyone was talking about.

"Alright," Wilson let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to drive you home…"

"I have my bike I think I can handle it." House left the office. What was going on? What had he missed?

House drove home to find an unfamiliar car parked in front of his apartment. "Who the…"

House walked into his apartment ready for a fight. He gripped his can tightly ready to use it as a club if needed. As he opened the door, he heard the television on.

"Wilson, I said I'd take over for…" Chase had been laying on the couch and set up. He was confused when he saw House.

"I thought you were… I know… I saw you…" He mumbled incoherently.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" House asked.

Chase wasn't sure what was going on. He hadn't fallen asleep and he knew he saw House go into the bedroom.

"What Dad's out for a while and the children take over for play?" House yelled. This yelling woke Hugh who came forth from the bedroom. "There's someone else here? Who? Who else is in my apartment?" House stated for the noise.

"You…" Chase said shakily as Hugh appeared. "It was like a sci-fi movie. Attack of the TWINS HOUSE.

House looked over to see 'himself' walking down the hall. House and Hugh stood there staring at one another speechless. The phone next to Chase rang; no one noticed it but Chase.

"Hello?"

"Chase, I thought you were going to keep an eye on him…" Wilson began yelling into the phone.

"Wilson, you need to get here now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Two in the Life of One

Rating: K+

Summary: The chances of two people who look exactly alike and not being related are… House heads off to rehab alone though at the PPTH House shows up as a patient who gets hit by a car and is experiencing memory problems… READ AND REVIEW!!!

Chapter 5

"Chase what is going on?" Wilson questioned panicking from his office.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just get here as fast as you can."

"Chase,"

Chase wasn't sure if he was going crazy and knew Wilson would think he was if he had said anything so he just hung up the phone.

Wilson yelled a few times into the phone and then decided that was not doing any good so he grabbed his keys and ran out to the parking lot fearing the worst.

House looked at himself and began circling the other has he blinked a few times as if trying to clear his vision. "Okay I know I'm not high, what the hell is going on?"

Hugh stared at House in the same manner. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that!" House looked over at Chase then back at Hugh, "This is my apartment, WHO ARE YOU?!"

Chase decided there was nothing he could do. So he just stood there and watched as the two Houses tried to figure this out.

"Chase what was so important I had to… Holy sweet…" Wilson walked into the apartment. "What is… Who… Which..."

"Yeah, pretty much," Chase agreed trying not to smile.

"Am I dreaming, because if I am this is the worst nightmare I have ever had." Wilson moved over closer to Chase putting a couch in between him and the twin Houses.

"Jimmy, who is this?" House asked.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"You're kidding me. You don't know me from…" House took another look. The resemblance was uncanny. "I don't blame you."

"Alright, if you are House," Wilson pointed to the real House. "Where have you been this past month?"

"Rehab, University Medical."

"Really?" Chase questioned.

House just let out a heavy sigh.

Hugh finally spoke up. "I am normally confused by what is going on, but can someone help me here?"

"If I knew, I would." Wilson offered.

There was an awkward silence as everyone tried to individually figure this out.

The television in the room switched programs. "Tonight on Entertainment, Hugh Laurie where is he? The search continues for Britain's favorite funny man."

Everyone kind of looked towards the television which was providing the only sound.

"Oh snap!" House said as they showed a picture of Hugh Laurie.

"You don't think…" Chase started.

"What are the chances that…" Wilson began but House interrupted.

"There are three people who look this good, disappeared a month ago and aren't related. Zero. Looks like we know who you are now."

Hugh looked at them then questioned. "How do I know that you are him and I'm House?"

"Um because you can't remember anything, and I can and I am House."

"Prove it." Hugh challenged.

"Yeah," Wilson smiled. "What happened to you that caused you to be able to walk?"

Hugh didn't have the answer.

"I got shot in the neck in my office. Cuddy signed to give me ketamine to 'reboot my system'."

"Why'd you get shot," Chase asked just because he wanted to hear the answer.

"Killer's wife died because he cheated on her and wanted to blame me."

"Or?" Chase pushed.

"Or because you are unemployed."

"Yep that's House." Chase backed off, or as House would state it, 'he made poopy in his pants'.

Wilson went about trying to find a way to contact Hugh's family. House and Hugh were still uncomfortable about all of this. What are the chances? Chase thought everything was extremely funny though he kept his laughter to himself in fear for his job, which technically he had already lost once tonight and was hoping House was only joking about it.

The next morning House, Wilson, Chase and Hugh went to the PPTH. Hugh's family was traveling from London and would meet them there at the Hospital. House and Hugh decided it would me best (or most fun) if they didn't say anything about this epiphany to those who didn't already know.

House and Hugh spent most of the morning scheming like players in a senior prank. The stunt they were about to pull would be the talk of the hospital…

"Doctor House, what are you doing in today?" Cameron asked when she appeared in his office that morning.

"We have a case and you are late. Where are Chase and Foreman?"

"Um, they should be… Are you suppose to… I need to talk to Wilson." Cameron left the office. As she knocked on Wilson's door Hugh walked off the elevator.

"Good morning Cameron." He said knowing fully well she had probably already seen House in his office.

"But weren't you… I mean I was just…" Cameron stuttered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hugh asked innocently.

"I thought, I don't know what I thought. Good morning Dr. House." She smiled figuring she was mistaken somewhere. Was she hallucinating or going crazy? Cameron just put it out of her head as Wilson answered her door.

"Cameron, is there something I can do for you?" Wilson asked. Wilson knew about House and Hugh's trick and even though he really didn't approve of them torturing Cameron (Or Foreman or Cuddy for that matter). Though he didn't see a reason in ruining their game.

"Is House allowed to practice medicine yet?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about him anymore. He has had dramatic improvements in the past twenty-four hours."

"And he's fine?"

"He's House, he's never fine, but I think he is definitely back to his old self."

If it was good enough for Wilson, Cameron didn't see a reason to doubt it.

House's plan was about to unfold before them and he was quite proud of it…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Two in the Life of One

Rating: K+

Summary: The chances of two people who look exactly alike and not being related are… House heads off to rehab alone though at the PPTH House shows up as a patient who gets hit by a car and is experiencing memory problems… READ AND REVIEW!!!

Chapter 6

"House, what are you doing?" Cuddy yelled into the conference room when she saw him writing on his white board.

"Thought I'd play a little hangman. Care to join me?" House said writing symptoms down: 'Light sensitivity, car accident injuries, myoclonus, and st-st-stuttering',

"No you're not. I don't want you going near a patient until I know for a fact you are completely yourself again."

"But mom!"

"No," She stuck out her hand for the file. "I want you to go down and do inventory in the clinic."

"Fine, but you can't have this. I'll give it to Wilson." He held the file close.

Cuddy gave up. She'd make sure Wilson was at least working on the file.

House went to the phone and called Chase after Cuddy left. Chase and Hugh were in a patient room getting ready.

Chase's pager went off and he called House from the bedroom phone. "What's the matter?"

"Cuddy, we need to go into plan B. Can you get him set up in the lab?"

"Yes, what's plan B?" Chase asked.

"He knows." House hung up.

Hugh looked at Chase waiting to be told what to do.

"House says we have to go into plan B. Do you know what that is?"

"Umm, who's House?" Hugh looked confused.

"Are you okay, do you know what day it is?" Chase reached for his pen light.

"I'm just messing with you. Sorry, just a little fun on my part." Hugh quickly stated. "Plan B, this will be fun!"

XXXXXXXX

House sent a page Cameron to come to the clinic. At the same time Hugh paged Foreman asking him to come to the lab.

Foreman and Cameron were both sitting in the conference room talking about how weird this past month has been. Then both of their pagers went off.

"Lab?" Foreman asked.

"No, clinic," she said and the two walked off, Cameron to the clinic and Foreman towards the lab. As Foreman walked he passed Chase who was going back towards the office.

Foreman walked into the lab to find 'House' sitting in front of a microscope.

"You paged," Foreman said walking in the door.

Hugh looked up in pseudo-confusion. "You're not Cameron…"

"I know, I get it all the time though." Foreman said in a mock serious tone. Since House's accident he was completely out of character around him. He felt bad for House and actually enjoyed this new House.

"I thought I dialed Cameron." Hugh faked frustration about not being able to 'remember' who has what number. Foreman ate it up and felt bad for him

"Our numbers are very much the same. Don't worry it is not a problem. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No it is more a I need Cameron thing." House told him.

"I can get her she is down in the clinic." Foreman smiled and left the room.

XXXXXXXX

Cameron walked down to the clinic to find House sitting on a rolling stool waiting on her. When House saw her the first thing he said was, "Damn!"

Cameron looked at him confused, "What?"

"I thought I paged Foreman." House acted like he made an honest mistake. "Know where he is?"

"The Lab, is there something I can do?"

"Get him. I need a thief."

"Cameron rolled her eyes, "I'll go get him for you." Cameron headed for the stair to get Foreman.

The two crossed paths on the stairs, "House wants you in the Lab/Clinic." They said at the same time.

Cameron heard Foreman and was confused. Likewise, Foreman stared at her in disbelief. "I just saw him in the clinic," She said.

"He's in the lab."

Chase came walking towards them willing himself to keep a straight face, "House wants us all in his office."

"What?" Cameron and Foreman could believe this.

"I just saw him in the lab." Foreman pointed out.

"He's in the clinic I just came from there." Cameron frowned.

"He's in the office." Chase said and began walking off towards the office again.

The other two gave up, they followed Chase up the stairs to House's office.

The office was dark the blinds were pulled the lights were out and the three filed in to find 'House' sitting at the desk. They didn't even notice the real House was sitting in the chair behind them in the corner.

"How did you…" Cameron started.

"Magic, want to see an awesome trick?"

Foreman and Cameron looked at him almost annoyed by his antics.

"Turn around," He told them.

Neither moved.

"Oh come on," He made his begging face.

Reluctantly they both turned around to see House standing behind them.

"Cool, huh?" House smiled.

"Oh my, but you were just…" Cameron said turning around and pointed towards the desk. Hugh was still there. "But you're… Who's…"

Foreman just stared at the two Houses in disbelief. Was this some type of nightmare you couldn't wake from?

Cameron and Foreman moved to sit down.

"Why aren't you freaked out?" Foreman asked Chase.

"I found out yesterday," He smiled.

"But how?"

"I had this awesome clone machine at my apartment and yesterday as Chase babysat. I decided to go ahead and clone myself."

Cameron gave him another annoyed look. "Seriously… what's going on here?"

"I haven't been here for the past month. And the one you treated in the accident was in fact not me. I was in rehab while you treated John Doe over there. Cool huh?" House spoke in a dramatic voice.

"You were in rehab?" Foreman asked.

"Out of the story I just told you that is the part you question?" House rolled his eyes. "Don't you want to know who the other ridiculously good looking man in this room is?"

"The fact you called him John Doe, I just assumed it was still unknown who he was." Foreman admitted.

"Assuming again." House rolled his eyes. "And as you all know I am the doctor with the Rubix complex I can't go with out figuring out the puzzles." House smiled. "His name is Hugh and he is from London. Whose da man, I da man!"

"Yeah that or maybe I just happened to have Entertainment Tonight on when you walked in the door and they said something about him being missing." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Again, you're fired!" House glared.

Chase just rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest allowing House to continue.

"Anyway, he's been here not me, we're waiting for his family to show up now." House gave up on his dramatic explanation. Then he got the perfect idea. "Can we get Cuddy?"

Foreman rolled his eyes and Chase let out a sigh.

"What, come on. It's not everyday you find your identical stranger. I'm having fun." House huffed.

"What do you need from us?" Cameron offered.

"Send her up here, tell her I'm doing something wrong." House told Cameron. Cameron got up and left the office, "Okay you two go work or something." House told Chase and Foreman. They left also.

"Alright she'll come in here yelling at me for whatever and you'll be outside the office. When she is mid yell you should walk in saying something like sorry I'm late did I miss the party… whatever you want!" House plotted.

Hugh smiled, "Alright!"

Hugh exited the office running into Cuddy as he went.

"What are you up to? What are you thinking?" She yelled backing him into the office again. Cameron followed.

"I… I mean, I'm… its just um…"

House sighed, "Damn!"

Cuddy looked over to the desk where House stood. Her eyes widened. Her gaze switched back and forth between the two of them. Several time she blinked as though to refocus her eyes.

"What, you didn't give us anytime." House yelled at Cameron.

"She was just down the hall. What was I supposed to do?" 

"Stall…" House glared at Cameron. Cuddy still hadn't said anything. "Kill joy!"

"Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy…" Hugh waved his hand in front of her face.

"I… eh…How'd, I mean there's…" Cuddy tired to form words but couldn't.

House gave up, if he didn't explain soon she would start babbling and that would just be annoying. He smacked his hand to his forehead open palmed in frustration. He rubbed it down his face thinking of the best way to do this. "Car accident…." He pointed to Hugh. "Rehab." Pointing back to himself. "Memory problems," Hugh. "Confused that you could mix me up with anyone else."

Cuddy was still trying to understand this.

"Hugh, your wife is here." Wilson said sticking his head in the door.

House and Hugh looked over at the door to see a woman standing there.

Jo, Hugh's wife, was behind Wilson looking into the office to find the two of them standing there with Cuddy. "Which one is he?" she asked Wilson.

Wilson looked a second time and realized just how hard it was to tell the two of them apart. "Well…" He gave up trying. "Hugh, which one are you?"

House smiled and Hugh spoke up. This was not the time to mess with a woman who didn't know where her husband the past month.

"I am," Hugh looked at her trying to remember but couldn't. He left bad because it was clear she knew him once she saw him.

"Hugh, this is your wife. Jo, he is experiencing memory problems and probably won't remember much if anything for a while." Wilson warned.

Hugh just stared at her trying to remember anything… anything at all.


End file.
